


Hurt Quietly

by exultantStardust (mintsaway)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, forced love confessions, i guess, i needed this out of my system, persona 4 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsaway/pseuds/exultantStardust
Summary: "I know that you love him."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love happy munasaka but you know what else i love? angst and hating myself. 
> 
> munasaka persona 4 au

Juzo stares at his doppelganger and almost vomits. This can’t be happening. It can’t. Things weren’t supposed to go this way, but they are.

“Sakakura!” Munakata shouts, and Juzo snaps back to reality.

“Well, well, what do we have this time?” his shadow taunts, and Juzo can’t do this. He can’t. He’d rather let the stupid thing kill him than let it say another word.

“Shut it,” he snaps, but the shadows eyes just glint that much brighter.

“You want to tell him don’t you? You’re just too much of a pussy to say anything,” Juzo grinds his teeth and shouts ‘Shut up!’ before Munakata’s voice cuts through the air, loud and sharp.

“Tell me what?” he asks seriously. Juzo wishes he could disappear.

“Tell you how he—I—feel, isn’t that right me?”

“Shut up! What do you know about how I feel?” Juzo yells, and immediately regrets it when the shadow opens its mouth again.

“I know that you love him.”

Silence hangs heavy in the air as Munakata processes what the shadow has said.

“Juzo,” he begins, and Juzo flinches slightly at the use of his first name. But he doesn’t let Munakata finish.

“What the fuck do you know? You aren’t me!”

The shadow grins, seems to grow stronger with the words.

“You’re right, I’m not you, not anymore.”

The ensuing battle is gruelling, and by the end of it Juzo is covered in serious wounds, Munakata standing in front of him as he delivers the finishing blow. Juzo can see his friend’s shoulders rising and falling as he catches his breath, then turns to kneel next to him.

“Juzo,” he says seriously, “what that thing said, was it true?”

Juzo turns away slightly.

“It was just spewing nonsense, forget it.”

Munakata turns him back towards himself gently, keeping a stern grip on Juzo’s chin.

“Do not lie to me.” Juzo wants to die.

“I—” he cuts himself off, looks down for a moment, then meets Munakata’s eyes and heaves a heavy sigh, “I’m sorry.”

“Do not be sorry for how you feel,” Juzo’s eyes widen a bit before Munakata speaks again.

“Your feelings are important to me; _you_ are important to me. That will never change. I’m only sorry I cannot return the feelings, not in that way at least.”

Juzo sighs, looks past Munakata and mumbles an ‘I understand,’ before closing his eyes.

He feels so stupid. He knew Munakata would never return his feelings, no matter how much he hoped he would. He knew he would only ever see him as his friend, and he’d thought he was okay with that. But now that Munakata knew, now that he’d cemented what Juzo already knew, but didn’t want to believe, he just wanted to be left alone. He didn’t want to see Munakata give him some look of pity or sorrow.

He wanted Munakata to love him, and if he couldn’t have that, then maybe he didn’t want anything.

They go on after that. Their dynamic doesn't change much, though Munakata is more reserved with Yukizome, not that he did much before. Life continues, and Juzo hurts quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @arenaultimax and talk to me abt munasaka pls my crops are dying


End file.
